


Paradox

by Whedonista93



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Bethany is born with her Marks.
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Paradox

Bethany is born with her Marks.

Two black bars - one of them partially faded - stand out starkly against the pale skin of her left wrist.

Her second Mark is only partially formed at her birth, a simple geometric outline above her right ankle. When she’s about two months old, the details etch in, turning into a gorgeous gem. Two days after she turns three months old, it fills in with a green that practically glows.

The world’s population is practically split down the middle by those who cover their Marks and those who bare them. Neither is taboo in most cultures. Bethany covers hers. The bars over her wrist are too generic - too easy to copy - and she’s been told often enough she’s pretty that she doesn’t want to risk someone trying to hoodwink her. The emerald is too intricate for anyone to dream of copying, but it feels too personal to display to the world.

So Bethany puts on a persona. Pretty and shallow. Somewhere along the line, it fades from a persona to what she is. 

Then Jumanji happens.

She knows before the end of the first round of the game that Spencer, Martha, and Fridge are the three facets of her gem. And then… Alex.

* * *

Bethany uncovers the Mark on her ankle as soon as they re-emerge into the school basement. Spencer’s coinciding Mark is on his right palm. Martha’s is behind her left ear. Fridge’s is at the base of his skull. 

With everyone’s emerald Marks visible, Bethany hesitantly uncovers the Mark on her wrist.

“Well,” Fridge shrugs, “if we really won… he should’ve gone home, right?”

Spencer nods. “Right! He could still be at the Vreeke house!”

Martha frowns. “How old is he going to be, though?”

Fridge shrugs. “Stop aging at 18 until you meet your Mate, right? He should still be yo-”

“But they met in the game,” Spencer points out.

“A game Alex went into twenty years ago, and we went into today,” Martha whispers.

“There’s no precedent for something like this. What if it created some kind of paradox?” Spencer ventures.

Bethany looks between them all, wide-eyed, then snatches up her bag and sprints out of the school. Fridge keeps pace with her easily, but Martha and Spencer barely keep up, both panting by the time Bethany starts to slow, the Vreeke house in sight. Her feet feel like lead and her steps stutter. A beat up old jeep parks in front of the house. Her heart thuds in her chest as a young man with dark, messy hair steps out of the car. He’s wearing a pair of worn jeans and a frayed old rock band t-shirt.

Mr. Vreeke comes out of the house, smiling. “Alex!”

Bethany’s heart flies into her throat and her knees actually give out.

Fridge catches her, easily holding her upright, with her back against his chest.

She must have made some kind of sound, because Alex looks their way. His eyes scan their motley little crew, and he smiles, recognition in his eyes.

As soon as she sees that recognition, Bethany tears free from Fridge, sprinting the last remaining distance. 

Alex meets her in the middle, catching her around the waist and lifting her clear off the ground. Bethany lets a choked sob loose into the crook of his neck as he holds her close and buries his face in her hair. Several minutes pass before he sets her on her feet. He doesn’t release her, but he steps back enough to look down at her, and reaches up to brush her hair from her face.

His lips twist upward and a soft, fond expression crosses his face. “You’re beautiful.”

Bethany blushes, suddenly remembering this is the first time he’s actually seen _her_. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m no Seaplane McDonough.”

Bethany reaches up to run her thumb along his jaw, and shakes her head. “I think I like Alex Vreeke better.”

He drops his forehead to rest against hers. “I was born with no Marks. And then I came out of the game with two, years before any of you were born. It was so hard… knowing you were all right here in town, but not being able to…”

Bethany steps fully back into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “We never would’ve found each other.”

Alex huffs. “I wrote my doctoral thesis on soulmate paradoxes because of you.”

Bethany tilts her face back enough to look at him. “You’re a doctor?”

Alex grins. “Impressed?”

“Very. You still look so…” She huffs. “It’s gonna be hard to remember you’re actually like twenty years older than me… at least. Forty if you count…” She clears her throat. “Uh, your dad probably thinks we’re all crazy.”

Alex shakes his head. “He knows the truth.”

“The _actual_ truth?” Spencer hisses from behind Bethany.

Alex nods.

Spencer’s eyes are comically wide. “My mom would have me committed.”

“It was a close call,” Alex admits.

Bethany squeezes him tightly again, then steps back, but maintains a hold on Alex’s left hand.

Alex squeezes her fingers and smiles down at her, then reaches out with his right hand to lift her left hand, just long enough to press a kiss to her wrist, right over her Mark, covered by the fabric of her sweater. Bethany barely suppresses a tingling shudder, and feels tears spring to her eyes. They almost-

Alex cuts off her train of thought by tugging her back in front of him, and resting his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t let your brain go there, Bethany… we’re both here and we found each other. Don’t think about almost and what if’s. Just be here, with me, now. Okay?”

Unable to form words, Bethany nods.

Alex lifts his hands to cup her face, gently, question clear in his eyes.

Bethany surges forward and up in response. Kissing him feels more like coming home than escaping Jumanji did.


End file.
